Trevor Philips Enterprises
For the mission, see Trevor Philips Industries Trevor Phillips Industries/Enterprises |image = TPI.png |caption = Ron Jakowski, Trevor Phillips, Wade Hebert |fronts = Liquor Ace Sandy Shores Airfield McKenzie Field Hangar Vanilla Unicorn |leader = Trevor Phillips |type = Arms and Drug Syndicate |enemies = The Lost MC O'Neil Brothers Aztecas Triads Merryweather Security Marabunta Grande Vagos Ballas |affiliations = Oscar Guzman Mushroom Hank Online Player Michael De Santa Franklin Clinton |members = Trevor Philips (Boss) Ron Jakowski (Underboss) Chef (Meth manufacturer) Wade Hebert (Informant) |businesses = Drug dealing Arms smuggling Vehicle theft Heists Prostitution |colors = Red |cars = Blazer TP Enterprises Frogger |game = V |locations = Sandy Shores, San Andreas |weapons = Pistol Pump Shotgun AK-47}} Trevor Philips Enterprises (also variously referred to as Trevor Philips Enterprise, Trevor Philips Industries, Trevor Philips Corporation, TPI Conglomerate, TP Conglomerate, and TP Inc.) is a business in Grand Theft Auto V run by one of three protagonists, Trevor Philips. Very little is known about the business other than it was formed at some point prior to the storyline of GTA V and deals mainly with drugs, although Trevor wants to expand the guns trade by shipping firearms to the drug cartels in Mexico. Even though Trevor calls it an Enterprise or Industry, it's ran by only four people: Trevor who is the CEO and muscle, Wade who provides information, Chef who cooks meth and used as muscle occasionaly, and Ron who's a pilot like Trevor (although Ron is a rookie pilot) and provides information as well. It is a violent rival of The Lost MC, the Aztecas and the O'Neil Brothers and the Cheng family. Most of the rivals were wiped out by the much smaller TP Enterprises by the end of the game. It also has its own company helicopter, a Frogger with "TP Industries" and some other writing and pictures. This helicopter is revealed to be the same one used to capture Mr. K, Trevor kept it as a down payment as he wanted to get paid for his involvement. Members and Associates Members * Trevor Philips - Boss (Determinant) * Ron Jakowski - Underboss * Wade Hebert - Informant * Chef - Meth manufacturer and gunman Associates * Oscar Guzman - Arms smuggling contact * Online Player - Hired gun * Franklin Clinton - Hired gun and friend of Trevor Philips * Michael De Santa - Hired gun and friend of Trevor Philips (Determinant) * Lamar Davis - Friend of Trevor Philips * Ortega - Drug and arms dealing partner (Deceaseddeceased) * Johnny Klebitz - Drug and arms dealing partner (Formerly)(Deceased0 * Floyd Hebert - Provided gang with base of operation (Deceased) * Mushroom Hank - Buyer Trivia *The business seems similar to Marty Jay Williams' Trailer Park Mafia, from VCS, in that it is reasonably small time. *By buying the McKenzie Field Hangar, Trevor opens a set of side missions that involves selling and moving weapons across San Andreas, operating as Trevor Philips Industries. *While Michael and Trevor are in exile from Los Santos in the desert, there is a Redneck operating the counter at Ace Liquor. He will shoot if you draw your weapon. It is possible that Trevor has other rednecks that operate as hired guns. **In addition, the mission Meth'd Up in GTA Online requires the player to attack Ace Liquor and steal a Journey full of meth. Chef will fight the player, but is defeated. The guards at Ace Liquor appear to be generic Rednecks. Ironically, the player is hired by Trevor Philips Enterprises later in the story. Navigation Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA V